The Ballad Of Zwingli
by Witty Teacup
Summary: When the Soviets attack the kingdom, the emperor demands that a man from each family joins the army. When Vash Zwingli steps up, his sister Lily is terrified of losing him. Taking his place, she realizes that her role becomes larger than she imagined.
1. Roles

_Here are the roles:_

_Mulan: Liechtenstein (Lily)_

_Shang: Latvia (Raivis)_

_Emperor: China (Yao)_

_Mulan's Father (Big Brother in the story): Switzerland (Vash)_

_Shan Yu: Russia (Ivan)_

_Yao: Poland (Feliks) _

_Ling: Estonia (Eduard)_

_Chien Po: Lithuania (Toris)_

_The Matchmaker: Seychelles (Selda)_

_Chi-Fu: England/UK (Arthur)_

_First Ancestor Fa: Germania (Aldrich)  
_

_Other Ancestors: Prussia, Germany, Italy, and South Italy. (Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Romano)_

_Mushu: Prussia (Gilbert) also_

_Grandmother: Spain (Antonio) _

_Fa Li: Belgium (Bella)_

_Spy 1: America (Alfred)_

_Spy 2: Canada (Matthew)_

_General Li: France (Francis)_

_Little Brother (Dog): Kumajirou _


	2. Act I: An Unfortunate Beginning

_A young man loomed over the horizon, a small smile on his lips. His plans were slowly falling into place, piece by piece. Soon, he would have the emperor in his grasp and no one could stop him. He was ready to attack. He looked up and the supposed fortress. How pitiful it looked. He chuckled lightly as he waved his hand. The invasion had begun.  
_

* * *

General Francis Bonnefoy marched hurriedly into the throne room. He stopped a few feet away, and knelt down. His voice was a bit shaken, but he spoke the clearest he could.

"Your majesty, the soviets have attacked our northern border! They are making their way across here as we speak!"

The emperor said nothing, eyeing him. His silence, the general assumed, was an initiative to proceed. He swallowed.

"They are being led by Ivan Braginski."

The emperor nodded, taking in the information. He closed his eyes, but even then it appeared that the wheels in his head were turning, as if he were expecting this.

"Ivan Braginski? This is surely a feat he is capable of aru…" Yao said slowly.

Francis stood up.

"Fear not your highness, I shall set up troops along your palace to insure your safety!" he vowed, brimming with confidence.

"No! Send your troops to defend my people general!" Yao stated firmly, leaving no room for argument, "Arthur!"

A young man rushed in. His tasseled blond hair was as messy as ever, and his green pools showed attentiveness.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked, a distinct British accent lined his voice.

"Send out notices to all of our provinces. Gather as many new recruits as possible! Do you understand aru?"

"Understood. I shall begin straight away," Arthur confirmed, turning to head back out.

Francis was a bit shocked. Had his emperor have no faith in his men's abilities?

"Your majesty, please pardon me, however I believe my men can stop Braginski before he arrives!"

Yao gave him a forceful look.

"I have every belief that your men can stop him aru, however, I do not wish to take a chance. Remember, general, a single grain of rice can tip the scale, therefore, a single man can be the key, to our victory aru."

Bonnefoy bowed his head, nodding in response before too, leaving to prepare.

* * *

"Let's see…" Lily murmured to herself, reading over a few lines once more. Today was her big day. She looked at the time.

"Oh no!" she said before quickly rushing out. She was going to be late!

The blonde quickly changed into her clothes. The girl raced out the door, trying to get her few chores done as soon as possible. She looked for the small bear, and patted him awake.

"Hey! Kuma? Help me out a bit will you? Go take this and feed the animals!"

Lily then grabbed kettle over the fire and poured some of the boiling liquid into a cup. She raced up to the little shrine where she knew her elder brother would be. She called to him as she ascended.

"Vash!"

Vash looked over and sighed, shaking his head.

"Lily what are you doing up here? You're going to be late!" he scolded gently.

"Not now, not now! Here drink this! You know you're supposed to!" the girl chided playfully.

The older brother sighed, pointing, "Go. Now. I'll drink it! Do well you hear?"

"I will!"

With that, Lily ran back down. Vash shook his head again, murmuring to himself.

"I'm going to pray a bit more…"

* * *

"Where is that girl? Honestly, of all the days she had to be late she chose this one!" Bella shouted impatiently. Antonio grinned while standing next to her.

"Don't stress out Bella~! She'll be here!" he sang joyfully. She pursed her lips.

"She'd better be."

Antonio's grinned widened as he pulled up a small cage. Bella looked at him quizzically.

"Antonio dear, what on Earth is that?"

"It's a lucky cricket! He'll surely add onto Lily's chances of impressing that lady!"

Bella shook her head, but smiled. Antonio really could be a sweetheart sometimes. She looked up and her eyes widened.

The Spanish boy had covered his eyes and was now walking across the busy street where he could have been trampled, the little cage in his hand. When he made it (surprisingly) across to the other end, he waved.

"I told you he was lucky!" he called.

The Belgian shook her head. Okay, so he was a sweetheart sometimes, but others? He was a real heart stopper, literally. Just then a sound of horse hooves was heard, and sure enough, Lily was on it.

"I'm sorry! I'm here!" she announced, a bit breathless.

"Finally dear! Come on, come on. Let's get you ready for this!"

The mother ushered her inside. They had her cleaned up, rinsing her hair thoroughly and scrubbing sure to make sure she hadn't a speck of dirt on her. They hurried her out, drying her off. She dawned a beautiful western style dress that was selected for her. Bella came in and tied her long hair up into a single braid going down her back. She smiled, putting a little pin where the tie was.

"There, you're ready," Bella said softly, cupping her cheek. Lily had almost left when Antonio called out.

"Not yet!"

He ran up, and pulled out a string of jade beads, placing it around her neck.

"This is for luck…and this!" he started, fastening the little cage to her dress, out of sight, "…and this is for a little more luck!"

Lily smiled, "So in other words…"

"So in other words even you sweetie can mess this up!" Antonio chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"Now off with you! Make grandpa proud!"

Lily nodded and rushed off. Antonio sighed and looked at Bella.

"They grow up so fast…"

The blond quickly followed the other girls, holding her fan. She tried her best to do what they did, but honestly, she really didn't know what she was doing. They all knelt, and she did the same. The matchmaker barged out into the open, not looking too pleased. Her dark hair was tied up, and she sighed as she pulled out a list of names.

"Lily Zwingli?" she called out.

"H-here!" Lily replied, a bit nervous.

Selda shook her head, making a disapproving click.

"Speaking out without permission Ms. Zwingli? You're already demonstrating poor skills," Selda said sternly. The lady stepped aside, "Come in."

Lily frowned. This was going to end in disaster, she could already tell.

The two proceeded inside and sat down. The girl swallowed, praying that she could at least get this right.

"Recite the final admonition Ms. Zwingli." Selda began.

"Fulfill duties calmly and…" she paused, trying to remember, "…respectfully. Reflect before you act…and this shall bring you and your family honor and glory!" Lily smiled.

Selda nodded again, not looking impressed in the slightest. She turned around and picked up the teakettle and a cup.

"Now, pour the tea," Selda said, pursing her lips. The blond girl took the kettle.

She held the pot, and shakily, she poured the steaming liquid. It's greenish-brown color filled the cup. Lily sighed in relief. But then…something was…inside it! It was Grandfather Antonio's cricket! Before she had the chance to retrieve it, the matchmaker took the cup.

The cricket, startled, hopped out of the cup and onto the lady's face. Selda shrieked, and fell backwards. The hot coals that were keeping the tea warm caught fire to her gown, and she screamed again. Lily let out an exasperated cry, and attempted to blow it out with her little fan, but only succeeded to make it grow.

On the outside where Bella and Antonio waited, everyone had grown silent, straining to hear what was going on. When the screams were heard, Antonio looked to Bella.

"I think it's going well!" he smiled, earning a glare from the mother. The doors suddenly burst open, and out ran Selda, fire trailing her backside. Lily in panic grabbed the teapot and hurled the flavored water onto the flame. It died out, and all was quiet once again. A few breathless sighs were heard, and the matchmaker turned on Lily, rage engulfed her face and eyes.

"You are an utter disgrace to your family! You will never bring them honor or glory! NEVER!" Selda wailed violently before trudging back inside.

The girl felt her heart stop. The blonde looked down, ashamed of what she'd done. What would her family think of her now? Antonio stepped up, and smiled melancholically at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, but Lily shook her head. Bella stepped in front of her, and hugged her tight.

"It's okay sweetie…it'll be okay…" the mother whispered softly.

Upon their return, Lily took her horse back to the stable. She removed its saddle and let it drink before closing the gate. The girl then returned and sat down on the bench, looking to the pond. Fish of all kinds swished merrily about, so free and lively. Lily one day hoped that in another lifetime she could perhaps be a fish with that sweet, carefree life. No need to worry about impressing or being suitable for marriage, just free. As she stared at her own reflection inside the pool, her brother's image came into view. Lily jumped, and her gaze fell to him. He didn't say anything at first, but sat next to her. After a moment's silence, he spoke.

"Lily? Can you see the blossoms we have this year? Beautiful aren't they?" Vash started, smiling in her direction. She nodded slowly.

"Ah, but see? This one is a bit late. Yet, I can guarantee, that when it blooms, it will outshine the others, because, sometimes, the oddest one can be the best."

Lily felt her lips curve into a thin line. Her brother was so good with words. His smile widened a bit as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You understand that don't you?"

"I do now, thank you Vash…"

"Good," he said softly.

Suddenly, the sounds of drums filled the air. The siblings looked up in wonder and confusion. Vash stood up and walked to the gate, Lily trailing behind. As they approached, Bella stopped her a few feet short.

"Stay in here," Bella commanded before looking out. Lily was about to argue when Antonio tapped her on the shoulder lightly. He winked, and pointed up and ledge. She could get up there! She looked to him and with a curt nod, she hauled herself up. There, a man on a horse sat. His sandy, blond hair fell into his green eyes. It was the emperor's advisor Arthur Kirkland. His voice rang out clear and set, getting straight to the point.

"Attention citizens! I carry a proclamation from his majesty Emperor Yao! The Soviets have attacked our northern border! He demands that one man from each family join the imperial army," he informed.

Lily stopped. One man from every family had to go? That meant either Antonio or her brother would have to leave! Though she wanted none of them to leave, her brother was cripple, and he couldn't fight. Her thoughts were abruptly halted when her family name was called.

"The Zwingli Family!" Arthur called, gazing around.

"Allow me, Vash," Antonio started, but Vash shook his head.

"No. I'll go," he stated firmly.

"But…your leg…"

Vash handed his cane to Bella, who wore a worried expression. The brother stepped out, and proceeded to the horse, a slight limp in his sway. Arthur handed him a scroll.

"You're a brave one…" he murmured to Vash.

Vash shook his head and returned. Lily hopped down to confront him.

"Vash! This isn't fair! You're cripple…you…won't survive out there!" She argued, voice cracking.

"Lily…go inside."

"But-"

"Lily, go."

The girl looked at him pitifully before looking down sullenly. She turned and walked inside.

Before riding off, Arthur's voice rang out once more.

"All new recruits report to the training grounds tomorrow!"

Later that night, during their meal, Lily stood up. She clenched the tablecloth hard, her hands shaking a bit.

"Brother…? Why should you of all people have to go?"

Vash cleared his throat.

"Lily, it is an honor to serve my country this way! I'll gladly give up my life to defend my home and family!"

"But why you? Why?" she'd never been this outspoken before.

Vash stood up, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Lillian Zwingli, this is my country! If I die out there, so be it! At least I'll die defending something I love! I've learned my place, it's time you learn yours!" there was a sudden boom of thunder, as a storm raged outside.

Lily knew Vash meant business when he used her full name. She shook her head violently before storming out. Antonio sat softly, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened. Bella went to retrieve her, but Antonio held her back. Vash sighed heavily before sitting back down. Why couldn't she understand where he was coming from?

The girl sat idly on the long steps of the shrine. It was pouring, and she was soaked all the way through. Lily couldn't loose her brother. She just couldn't. Wasn't there any possible way to get her brother out of this? Thoughts rolled through her mind, and suddenly, something struck her, hard. It was crazy, insane even, but it was her only choice. With that thought in mind, she raced back into the house.

If she was going to get her brother out of this, she had to go herself.

* * *

**A/n: So everyone's probably wondering one of two things. One: What story is this? Is it new? or Two: Why are you updating this old thing? **

**Honestly, I have no clue. All I can say however, a shout out to cutegixie! She is the one who reviewed recently and encouraged me to finish this. Me being me, I went back and rewrote the whole chapter. I hated how I wrote it, and so I edited it, and changed it so it didn't sound exactly like the movie. I spent about two nights doing this, so I hope it sounds better! If you're a new reader, well then, hope you enjoy the ride! This will probably be a two or three shot. **

**Please enjoy everyone!  
**

-**IchigoMelon  
**


End file.
